ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Carters (The Hills Have Eyes)
The Carter family are fictional characters appearing as major characters in the The Hills Have Eyes series of films, appearing prominently in the first film and its remake. The family consists of "Big" Bob, his wife Ethel, and their children, Brenda, Bobby and Lynne. There is also Lynne's husband Doug and his and Lynne's daughter, Baby Catherine. In the original 1977 version of The Hills Have Eyes, the Carters are travelling through the desert to find and claim a silver mine that Bob had inherited; disregarding the warnings of a gas station attendant named Fred, the family deviate from the main road in the desert and have an automobile accident, becoming stranded. In the sequel, The Hills Have Eyes Part II, the only family member featured with any prominence is Doug, with Bobby having a minor role and the rest the family members only appearing in flashbacks. In The Hills Have Eyes remake, the Carter family are travelling to San Diego, California for the Silver Anniversary of Bob and Ethel from Cleveland, Ohio. The Carters, while travelling, reach the Gas Haven and are told by the attendant, Jeb Jr., to use a "shortcut" through the desert to their destination. Travelling through the desert, the Carters find themselves stranded when the tires of their truck are slashed and they are harassed by a clan of cannibalistic, mutated savages. Family "Big" Bob Carter "Big" Bob Carter is the patriarch of the Carter family and a former detective, described as the toughest in his department, and is a gun enthusiast, having a collection of them. Bob leads the family on a summer vacation to San Diego as it is his and Ethel's silver anniversary. Bob decided to stop for gas on the way where he meets the gas station assistant. The assistant informs Bob of a "shortcut" to his destination which involves traveling through the hills. Bob accepts and drives towards the family's doomed fate. A few miles later the tires blow out (due to the Mutants' trap), Bob tries to take control but swerves and hits a rock resulting in the car being damaged; it is unable to start. Bob insists that he go back to the Gas Station visited previously for help while Doug travels further down the road to find help. It takes Bob until nightfall to reach his destination, but finds nobody there. Bob looks around the Gas Station in hopes of finding the assistant and informing the assistant of his family's situation. While walking into a back room, Bob spots the severed ear inside the assistant's bag and quickly draws and cocks his gun. Bob soon realizes what danger he has brought to his family when he spots newspaper clippings indicating the danger of where the family situates. Bob leaves immediately, tries to start the assistant's car before he hears a mysterious mumble coming from the outhouse. Bob can't help but investigate which results in him finding the assistant sitting alone, drunk and with a shotgun. Bob is confused as to why the assistant is behaving like this and the assistant starts to talk to Bob in a drunken state about nonsense before putting the shotgun under his chin and pulling the trigger, killing him instantly. Bob is left shell-shocked when he hears the taunts of Papa Jupiter, repeatedly calling "Daddy" from the shadows. Bob returns to the car where he finds Jupiter sitting in the back seat. Jupiter violently knocks Bob out cold and him, Lizard and Pluto take Bob down a mineshaft into the unknown. A few hours pass and Bob is tied to a tree a few yards from the trailer. Pluto calls the signal through a walkie-talkie and the tree is set alight, burning Bob with it. Doug does the best he can with putting out the flame while Lynne, Ethel and Bobby watching from afar. What the family doesn't know is that this is all a diversion so everyone will be distracted while Pluto and Lizard attack Brenda and Catherine, the youngest of the family. Doug eventually puts out the flames but not in time as a dead Bob falls from the tree. Pluto and Lizard reclaim the body after they have finished their attack on the family. When Doug travels to the Mutant's village to try to take back Catherine of whom the Mutants have kidnapped, he is attacked by Pluto. Doug sees the cremated body of Bob with an American Flag through his neck. During the fight between Doug and Pluto, Doug takes the flag and uses it as a weapon (he impales Pluto through the neck). This is the last we see of Bob. Ethel Carter Ethel Carter is Bob's wife and the matriarch of the Carter family and is portrayed as loving all of the family members dearly; Ethel apparently has an aversion to heat, which makes her uncomfortable. Ethel is one of many to stay with the trailer while Bob and Doug look for help. Ethel tries makes a call but receives nothing but what Lynne described as "heavy breathing" but Ethel insists that it was just static. As Ethel sleeps in the trailer, she doesn't notice Pluto enter and attack Brenda although does react when Bob is burning to his death. She is at first confused as to who or what is tied to the tree but soon comes to the horrifying conclusion that it is "her Bob". She and Lynne watch helplessly from the sidelines as Doug tries to put the flames out with the fire extinguisher when she hears Brenda's screams from the trailer. Lynne tells Ethel to stay where she is while Lynne goes to find out why Brenda is screaming. After a while, Ethel later hears Lynne's screams from the trailer while she is being raped. Ethel gets prepared for what she may encounter in the trailer as she picks up a heavy rock and walks slowly towards the trailer. She is shocked to see Pluto constricting Brenda and Lizard suckling at Lynne's breast. As Ethel attempts to kill Lizard with the rock, Pluto gives a roar of warning which causes Lizard to jump back and shoot Ethel in the stomach. Ethel is thrown back by the impact and lands on the couch. Doug enters the trailer to find the devastating scene as Lynne has also been shot, but in the head. The two women lay there slowly but surely dying of their injuries. Doug immediately turns his attention to Lynne who almost immediately dies. After that, Doug tries to make Ethel feel as comfortable as possible. Ethel lasts about 15 minutes after the shooting and dies when talking to Doug. Brenda and Bobby later move the corpses of their mother and sister into the family car. Papa Jupiter later kidnaps Ethel's corpse and right in front of Bobby's eyes, tears Ethel's chest open and devours her heart. Lynne Wood / Lynne Bukowski Lynne Bukowski (Lynne Wood in the original version of the film) is Bob and Ethel's oldest child and Doug's wife and Baby Catherine's mother; she is mentioned as having a job, but what it is unrevealed. When the family stop at the Gas Haven, Lynne notices Beauty run off and begin barking at several unseen objects in the Gas Haven's owner, Jeb Jr.'s, home. Not seeing anything suspicious, Lynne catches Beauty and departs back to the trailer; thinking Lynne saw the valuables he obtained from the mutants, Jeb Jr. tells the family to take a "shortcut" through the desert. After the tires of the trailer are slashed by spikes and when Bobby leaves the trailer to go searching for the escaped dog Beauty, Lynne, Ethel and Brenda attempt to radio for help, only to receive what they described as a "perverted call". A while later, when both Bobby and Doug, who had left to look for help, return, Bobby informs both Doug and Lynne of Beauty's violent death and of the people of in the hills, which he didn't mention earlier for fear of scaring his mother, Ethel. When Bob is found, half-dead, tied to a tree and set on fire, Lynne, Ethel, Doug and Bobby try to help him, only to fail as Bob dies. After Bob's death, Lynne returns to the trailer after hearing Brenda screaming, only to find the mutant Lizard with Baby Catherine in his clutches; at first, Lynne tries to fight Lizard with a frying pan, hitting him in the face, only to be disarmed by him and subsequently molested by him. As Lizard caresses and suckles Lynne's breasts, Ethel tries to save her by attacking Lizard with a rock, but is shot and knocked aside by Lizard. (Although it is not shown on screen, it is implied that Lynne has also been shot at this point as you can see a bullet wound in her chest). As Lizard turns to shoot Brenda, Lynne stabs Lizard in the leg with a screwdriver, giving it a twist for maximum effect. After impaling Lizard's leg with the screwdriver, Lynne is shot in the head by him and left for dead. Later, after returning to the trailer, Doug finds Lynne barely alive and cradles and comforts her as she dies. Doug Wood / Doug Bukowski Doug Bukowski (Doug Wood in the original series of films) is Lynne's bespectacled husband and a pacifist who works in telecommunications selling cell phones. When the family becomes stranded in the desert, Doug at first tries to call for help using his cell phone, but can't get a signal; when Bob decides to go to the Gas Haven to get help, Doug decides to leave as well, trying to reach the end of the "shortcut" the gas station attendant told the family to use. After hours of travelling, Doug finds the "shortcut" only reaches a more desert, filled with craters that have cars and forgotten belongings dumped in them. Scavenging through old cars, oblivious to the blood smeared on some of them, Doug collects a fishing pole and several toys for Baby Catherine before leaving to head back to the trailer. Shortly after Bobby returns to the trailer after searching for the runaway dog Beauty, Doug returns with the items he scavenged and tells Bobby, Lynne and Brenda that the road ahead simply leads to a dead end and "dump site". After explaining this, Doug, exhausted from travelling, decides to lie down with Lynne, after promising a nervous Bobby that if Bob, who had yet to return, doesn't come back at midnight, they'll go look for him. Doug is later awakened by Bobby, who tells him and Lynne about finding the dog Beauty torn apart and about people living in the area; after Bobby tells him and Lynne why he didn't tell them any of this earlier, Bobby not wanting to scare his mother, Doug, Lynne and Bobby hear an explosion and, tracing it, finds Bob semi-dead tied to a tree and on fire. Rushing back to the trailer, Doug, not noticing the mutant Pluto with Brenda, grabs a fire extinguisher, which he uses to put the fire engulfing Bob out; Doug's efforts are in vain, as Bob dies anyway. Returning to the trailer, Doug and Bobby find a traumatized Brenda and dying Lynne and Ethel; as he comforts both Ethel and Lynne, who die, Doug notices Baby Catherine is missing. Using a walkie talkie Beast the dog had taken from the mutant Goggle, whom he has killed, Doug manages to communicate with the mutants and demands they return Baby Catherine; Doug's demands to the mutants are answered by the cries of Baby Catherine, which reverberate over the walkie talkie. Deciding to search for Catherine on his own, Doug, using Beast to track the mutants, is led through a cave filled with graves and to a nuclear test village. Storing Beast in a destroyed car, Doug enters the house where Baby Catherine is held trying to find her, only to be knocked unconscious by the mutant Big Mama and placed in a freezer filled with body parts. Waking some time later, Doug escapes the freezer and finds Bob's charred corpse and the mutant leader, Big Brain, who explains the origin of the mutant, that they are the result of the military's nuclear testing in the area. Finishing telling Doug this, Big Brain has Pluto attack him; trying to fight Pluto, Doug is forced to the ground and made to beg for his life as Big Brain mocks him. When Pluto is distracted by Big Brain, Doug, using a screwdriver and a small American flag impaling the head of Bob's corpse, stabs Pluto and steals his axe, which he uses to kill him. With Pluto dead, Big Brain orders Lizard, through a walkie talkie, to kill Baby Catherine. Hearing Big Brain order this, Doug rushes from the house and, after killing another mutant named Cyst, steals his shotgun While searching for Baby Catherine, Doug finds Ruby who peacefully gives Baby Catherine back to Doug; before Doug can leave with Baby Catherine, he is ambushed by Lizard and pummeled to the ground by him. As Lizard approaches Ruby and Baby Catherine, Doug, seeing his wedding ring, musters up the strength to attack Lizard, beating him with the shotgun before shooting him. Having Baby Catherine given to him by Ruby again, Doug is saved from the still-living Lizard by Ruby, who sacrifices herself to kill Lizard by tackling him and knocking him off a cliff. With Baby Catherine saved, Doug travels back to the trailer with Beast and is reunited with Bobby and Brenda, who had killed Papa Jupiter. In The Hills Have Eyes: The Beginning, Doug, to increase the chance of finding help, splits up with Bobby and Brenda, taking Baby Catherine with him. After travelling some distance, Doug manages to kill another, unnamed mutant before being attacked by and killed by Hades, the mutant leader. Evidently, Hades respected Doug, calling him a "fighter", he granted Doug a quick and painless death. Bobby Carter Bobby Carter is the son of Big Bob Carter and Ethel Carter, he has 2 siblings, Lynn and Brenda Carter. Bobby Carter is based on the 1977 original Bobby Carter character, as they both share dialogue, clothing, and definitely have the same personality. Bobby has much love for the family dogs Beauty and Beast. When Beauty runs away to the hills, Bobby chases after her. While he heads up the hills, he finds Beauty brutally murdered by one of the mutant members. Bobby was the first one to know that something was going wrong already in the hills. He then tells Doug and Lynn about what happened. Bobby survives in the film and is reunited with Doug and Baby Catherine. He is played by actor Dan Byrd. In The Hills Have Eyes: The Beginning, its mentioned that both Bobby and Brenda, after splitting up with Doug and Baby Catherine, were found by the police, after narrowly escaping two of Hades mutants, and alerted the authorities about the mutants. Brenda Carter Brenda Carter is a character from the film The Hills Have Eyes; she is the daughter of Big Bob Carter and his wife Ethel Carter; she has 2 siblings, Lynn (her older sister) and Bobby Carter (her younger brother). In the movie, the mutants known as Pluto and Lizard end up raping Brenda and she does end up killing one of the mutants with her brother Bobby. The other mutants are killed by others, though after the trailer explodes she does kill Papa Jupiter by stabbing him in the head with an axe. But half of the family doesn't survive. Only Doug, Baby Catherine, Bobby, and Brenda herself survive; leaving Big Bob Carter, Ethel Carter and Lynn dead. She was asked to return in the sequel The Hills Have Eyes 2, to show the army soldiers where the mutants were hiding. She is played by Australian actress Emilie de Ravin. In The Hills Have Eyes: The Beginning, Brenda, after splitting up with Doug and Baby Catherine, were found by the police, narrowly escaping two mutants who were tracking them. Baby Catherine Baby Catherine is a character from the film The Hills Have Eyes. She is the daughter of Doug and Lynn, and the maternal granddaughter of Big Bob Carter and Ethel Carter. She is largely the main focus of the movie when she is kidnapped by two of the mutants. She is played by Maisie Camilleri Preziosi. In The Hills Have Eyes: The Beginning, Baby Catherine is taken by Doug after he splits up with Brenda and Bobby. After Doug is killed by several members of Hades's Clan, Baby Catherine is left in the desert by the mutants, where she is seen being surrounded by wolves. Beast Beast (or The Beast) is a pet Alsatian featured in The Hills Have Eyes series of horror films created by Wes Craven. He was played by a dog called Striker in the original 1977 film, and in the 1985 sequel by an unidentified dog. In the original film, Beast is the Carter family's pet dog. His companion is Beauty, a female Alsatian. During the first spate of cannibal attacks, Beauty is killed by Pluto which in turn leads to further death when the cannibals return later that night to murder the others. At the end of the film, only Beast and a few of the family survive their ordeal. In the sequel, Beast and a few other characters from the original movie return. This time the cannibals attack a group of bikers in the desert. Pluto has somehow survived, this time siding with his uncle "The Reaper" who is immensely strong like Papa Jupiter was. Beast again plays a key role in stopping the murderous cannibal family (particularly Pluto) and even has a flashback scene. In the 2006 remake of The Hills Have Eyes, Beast plays a role largely the same as in the original film, managing to kill several of the films antagonists, mutants. Category:The Hills Have Eyes characters Category:Horror film characters Category:Fictional families Category:Fictional characters from Ohio